Mikasa's story
by gothicrage
Summary: Attack on titan, a popular anime series from Mikasa's point of view. find out her family background and what is to become in the future.


Attack On Titan

Mikasa

Chapter 1: A Start

I never feel at place at my new home, it has a Mum, Dad, and even a kind brother, Eren, to spend time with. But it's different, I want my old parents back, my real parents. I miss them so, but they're gone now, and that can't be changed, no matter how much I want it to. But still, that doesn't mean that I can stop thinking about them. My mum, with a thick set of ebony hair flowing down to her shoulders, and I have her eyes, deep blue, almost black. And my dad, with blonde hair and pure blue eyes, like the sea. My mum and I were always making patchwork quilts together, and on a good day, dad would bring home a duck he had shot earlier in the day. It was all good until those stupid men came and ruined my perfect life for all of us.

My mum and I were busy, making a soon to be family air loom, a quilt with flowers sewn into it when the whole thing happened. Dad was preparing a duck he had caught earlier, as we were expecting guests, Doctor Jaeger, a close friend of his for years, and his son Eren, who is my age. They were a bit late, so when the door got knocked he assumed that it must have been the arrival of his late guests, but, it wasn't.

We only realised what was happening when dad stumbled back from the door, with a knife deep into his chest. He fell to his knees and his breathing was becoming fainter and fainter, and there and then, I witnessed my dad take his last breath, and die. He was gone, and had been killed in his own home. Two men walked in, and walked over

1

Dad's body, as if he wasn't even there. They looked at me, and my Mum, who had tucked me behind her to guard me in some sort of way. As they crept closer towards us, trying to get past mum, to get to me. "We don't want to cause you no harm, "were the cold, cruel words that escaped one of the men's lips. As he said that, I turned and looked over at my dad's body, and shuddered.

My mum was slowly edging towards the table, and I suddenly saw why. A small pair of sewing scissors were placed there. She suddenly grabbed them, looked down to me and mouthed one word, run. She then screamed and flew herself at the three men, screaming in fury to protect me. I couldn't move, though, me feet were frozen as I watched my mum defend herself and me with her life, but the battle was lost within a matter of seconds. The three men got a grip of her and with a quick move, one man got out an axe from behind their back. After this everything was in slow motion. My mum continued to struggle against the force of the men, but they were too strong for her. They set her on her knees, directly looking at me, then lifted the axe. She looked at me with one more desperate look, mouthed I love you, and the axe came down.

After that I got dizzy, and couldn't stand. I fell to my knees as the men picked me up and hit me over the head with a wooden bat, ment to knock me out. After they did, all I could do was stare at my parent's faces, and knew their deaths were for nothing, and that I would join them soon. I'm the reason their dead, and now I've lost them. That's all I thought before I lost consciousness.

I woke up, in a cold dark room on the floor. My mouth had a cloth over it, and my hands were tied behind my back with some rope, there was no escape. When I lay there I was suddenly listened to the two men that were there, I thought I had seen 3 earlier, having a conversation. About me. "We got her so the hard part of the plan is done, shame about the older one though, she was pretty and would

2

Have gone for a fair price too" said the first voice that I heard. "yes, but she put up to much of a fight for the girl, so she had to be taken care of, and anyway, one Asian will still get us a lot of money, fifteen times the amount that a normal pretty young girl would get." Assured the second voice that I could hear. That took me by surprise. I was Asian? What was that? Is that the reason that I and mum always have look just a little bit different from everyone that we have met before? But, what was Asian? Well, it must mean something important, for some people to go to as extreme measures as this. It must mean something special, for them to go as far as kill my family and hit me.

Even though I was deep in thoughts, I paused again to listen in to their conversation once more. "If we go quickly, we can make it to the market by late afternoon" chipped in the first man, "we can get a good deal at that time in day, so why not?" the second man paused for a few minutes, probably thinking it all through. "Not a good idea, we may get less at different times, but if we go later at night, we will draw less attention to ourselves with such a pretty young girl with us. " There was another long pause until the first man spoke again. "Okay good idea, if we start to pack our things now, we can set of in an hour. Leave the girl here and then get her when were ready to go."

The talking stopped, so I guess the conversation was done. For ten solid minutes there was silence, only the occasional rustle of bags being packed, and moans from when something fell on them. But then, there was a knock on the door. "Why is someone here? I thought you said no one ever comes here! This is just what we need!" Stammered the first man, in a panicked hush. "Oh don't worry, it's probably drew just coming back with the food, let him in will you." The man gave a sigh and then walked into the room I was in, towards the door. The next thing that happened was so fast,

3

Wasn't even sure it had happened. The door was slowly opened, and a young boy, who looked about my age flew into the room, with the man who had opened it impaled with a small spear attached to some wood. The man fell to his knees, dead instantly. The second man heard the commotion and ran in, only for him to get speared as well. Both the men dropped to the floor, dead. The boy looked over to me and smiled. "Hey," he said in a calm voice. "Im Eren, sorry about all this, but there was no other way to save you." He walked towards me and undid the material that was surrounding my mouth, and after that, the rope. He helped me up, and then I just looked straight into his eyes, and whispered one sentence, "There were three men, Eren." As I spoke the third man walked in, to see me and Eren, and his to team mates, dead on the floor. He bellowed a scream and then hurled himself towards Eren, and began to choke him.

Eren looked over to me with a pleading face. "Mikasa, my dad is Doctor Jaeger, he knew your dad. These men- these men are bad. We need to win, because if we lose, both of us will die, help both of us win Mikasa, get the spear and kill him!" I looked over at Eren and then the spear. I froze again. I can't let him die when he did this to save me, I didn't help my mum and dad and now they're dead, I need to help him, I need too. I slowly stood up, and went over to pick up the spear. And then, suddenly, this power overcame me, I wasn't a child anymore, because this power, made me get a grip, and grow up. With a fierce scream, I ran towards the man, and impaled him with the spear. He fell dead, and released Eren from his grip. Eren stood up, rubbing the marks of his neck, and walked over to me. He looked straight into my eyes and spoke," it's okay now Mikasa, were safe, and it's done, there all dead." I looked up at him and drew a

4

Sigh of relief and fell into his arms, unconscious. When I came to I Was outside with Eren, his father, Doctor Jaeger, and two police men. They hadn't realised that I had come too, so I decide to listen in on their conversation about the occurrence. "How can 2 small children kill three grown men?" asked the first police men. "Beats me," responded the second one," but the thing that scares me the most was that the final man to be killed was stabbed through the back directly in the heart, and I believe the young lass was responsible for it." "That can't be, how can such a young girl have such good aim, and strength?" the men stopped their conversation when they finally realised that I was awake and listening. I sat up and glanced over to Doctor Jaeger, then stood up. "Im going to go home now, thank you for everything Doctor Jaeger, and you to Eren." Eren's eyes widened as I said this. "No Mikasa you can't! Your parents…. your parents are still there." I looked to the ground, trying not to cry as he spoke. "I have no place to go besides home, Eren, I need to go home, or I will die out here." Eren glanced at his dad, and his dad turned to look at me. "Mikasa, I've known your dad since before you were born, the least I can do for him for his final wish, is to look after you. Would you like to join our family, I know it will never repay the los you have had to experience, but would you like too?" I looked over to Doctor Jaeger, shocked to hear what he had just said. "Really, you…you would take me in? After all this trouble I have caused?" I looked over at Eren, who was smiling, I think he was pleased at this new idea. Doctor Jaeger looked over to me and smiled at me. "Of course Mikasa, you are already considered part of the family to us, even though it is not by blood I consider you family, I have to go talk to the policemen right now so please get to know Eren for a bit." He walked of and Eren came to sit with me. He saw me shiver and that I was cold. "Here, you can have my scarf, I don't need it and you seem to." He picked it off his neck and placed it on mine, that was five years ago, before my life turned upside down again.

5


End file.
